


Together Forever (but not really)

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cass' POV, Dino never existed, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No worries Asheiji is always end game yall, POV Outsider, ash had a normal childhood, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freshmen year Ash had a crush on the beautiful Cassandra. He confesses to her, only to find out she'll be moving away for two years to be with her ill mother. It's here where they promised that they'd wait for each other, until Cass came back.Now Cass is back Junior year, eager to re-unite with her promised boyfriend, only to find that Ash no longer remembers her, and that he seems busy with something else, or someone..?Hurt and confused, Cass tries to find the pieces of the puzzle and put them together.-or, Ash totally forgot about the promise he made with his first crush to wait till she came back so that they could date, because he was too busy falling for a the cute new boy
Relationships: 14-year-old Ash Lynx's Female Crush/Ash Lynx, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Original Female Character(s), Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 38
Kudos: 163





	1. Promises don't last

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be interesting to write so here we go bois.

* * *

"I, I really like you Cass. W-will you go out with me?" Ash was red all over, and Cass couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. 

“I really like you too Ash,” Ash smiled, hope written all over his face, “but I suppose you haven’t heard yet then, have you?”

Ash’s smile faltered and his eyebrows furrowed together. “H-heard of what?” 

Cassandra took a deep breath and sighed as her face saddened. This wasn’t fair. Her crush had just confessed to her! The boy everybody liked at school liked _her_! Yet here she was, about to turn him down.

“My mother is ill, and I’ll be moving to live with her for two years. I won’t be back till around junior year,” she bit her lip while contemplating what to say next. “I’m sorry Ash, but I really do like you!”

Ash only looked at his sneakers, face in contemplation with a tint of sadness. “How soon are you leaving?” 

“Before the second semester, in about a month or so,”

“And I’m only finding this out now?! Wow I’m stupid,”

Cassandra snorted, blush still high on her cheeks. “No you’re not Ash, you know you’re the smartest in the whole school probably,”

Then the awkward silence was back, neither being sure of what to say or do now, but Cass knew one thing, and that’s that she wasn’t going to miss out on dating the cutest boy in school. 

“How about this,” she said as she smiled up at Ash’s confused face. Gosh he was cute. “How about we promise to wait for each other. When I come back, we’ll be an official couple,”

Ash’s face lit up and the way he smiled at Cass made her knees weak. “I think that’s a great idea.”

After locking pinkies in a promise for years to come and chatting a bit more, they went home. That night Cass couldn’t sleep. She was practically squealing into her pillow. 

Ash Lynx liked her! And now they were a thing! Well, sort of, not yet, but soon-ish. As selfish as it sounded, she couldn’t wait to see how jealous girls would get to see them together. Everybody liked Ash, but now he was hers, and she was his. 

She had even told Ash to keep it a secret so that people would be more shocked when she came back and ran into his arms as they shared their first kiss! Or well, maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but she couldn’t help but dream of the different ways their reunion would go. 

Would they run to each other? Would they be so shocked they couldn’t move? Would they start crying?? She has to make a mental note to practice kissing her pillow to make sure their first kiss was good. 

_Wow, I have it more bad than I thought,_

She thought as she tried to stop her mind from making her sound more crazy. But then again could anyone blame her? Ash, with his blonde elegant hair that's messy in just the right way, and his green eyes so strong and yet looking so sweet. With his lean figure and athletic arms and legs. He was anyone's dream guy, and now, it was all hers to admire. 

At school stuff didn’t change much, to keep it under wraps, but they did occasionally hold hands walking home and held sweet gazes at each other during classes. She was upset they didn't kiss, but something about waiting until their reunion also excited Cass. 

Her last day in New York, they shared a quick awkward hug before she went home, to not see Ash for two whole years. She cried the next few nights, and cursed her parents for not giving her a phone to be able to contact him. Then again, she technically wasn't allowed to date yet, but still! She was already 14 dang it!

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. When she finally did get a phone she searched desperately to find Ash on any social media, but she couldn’t find anyone under the name “Ash Lynx”, at least not her Ash. 

Did he not have social media? Or did he make it under a different name? But if that were the case, what other name could he have? The fact that she couldn’t contact Ash after she got a phone sophomore year killed her, and shattered her heart again. She was dying to see him, talk to him, anything!

It was also starting to get hard to avoid boys at schools. Guys were always trying to get her number, her snapchat, instagram, her _nudes._ But she refused all. None of those guys could even compare to her beautiful Ash. Even when they got to the point that it made her uncomfortable, she made sure to state that her _boyfriend_ could easily beat their asses. 

She maaay or may have not said a little white lie about him being a gang leader, just to scare the pervy guys off. That sure made most guys back off. 

Still, she dreamed of their reunion, and if she was being honest, it was fun to be able to tell all her friends about the dreamy guy she was/would be seeing. They all fawned after him, which irritated her but how could they not? Ash was perfect, and Cass made sure to explain his looks and charming personality in great detail. So what if she bragged about him a bit? He _was_ her boyfriend after all. She had every right to. 

Finally, the day came that she was moving back to New York. Her mother had made a successful recovery and Cass was able to live with her Dad again. She was a junior now, and it was two months into the new school year. She really couldn't wait to see her love again!

The first official day she was in school, she made sure to wear the outfit that best showed her curves and shape. She figured Ash would appreciate that, and it’d be a nice surprise since she couldn’t tell Ash she was back. 

Throughout the whole school day, she searched frantically for him between classes and was disappointed to see none of her classes had him in them either. Lunch was also hell, with guys cheking her out or asking her out. One she clearly remembered being named Zach, a football player. After kindly refusing all, she went to go sit back with her old friends when she decided to bring up the topic.

“Hey so, uh, does Ash still go here?”

All her friends looked at her oddly. 

“Why?” Asked one of them, before perking up. “Oh that’s right! You sorta had a thing for him didn’t you Cass?”

Cass tried to not laugh much. “Yeah, but then again, everyone sorta did no?”

They all laughed as several, “true”s rang out. 

Beth then spoke up again. “Yeah he’s here alright. But in case you were wondering, no, he’s not available,” 

Cass’ heart warmed. He must've told people eventually that he was seeing someone, without saying who. Her friends probably had no idea she was seeing him. She would wait till tomorrow to break the news. 

“But damn does he still look fine!” Cloe said dramatically, as the rest of the table chimed in with small agreements. 

“He’s the star baseball player” Said Monica.

“The highest ranking student _and_ debate captain,” added Maria.

“And he has a motorcycle," Amber chimed in 

“The list honestly goes on with that boy. He’s a nerd but a good looking one,” said Angie, dismissing them with her hand. 

“Wow, he’s really all that huh,” Cass said as butterflies started to take flight in her stomach. She really lucked out. “So uh, do you guys know where he is after school? Usually?” 

“Usually at the door that leads to the field. Why?” 

“Oh you know, just to say hi,” Cass lied awkwardly. Why there of all places??

“Well I mean, he is usually there, but if not he’d be in the library for chess, debate, or some other nerd activity.” Monica added for more clarification. 

The bell rang, so Cass quickly said thanks and excitedly looked towards the end of the day. 

After 8th period she went to a bathroom to check her outfit in the mirror, and then made her way through the large school to the door leading to the field. 

It was surprisingly pretty empty, and going down a hallway, she started to hear voices.

“Til’ 4:30?”

“Yup! Practice was cut early today,”

“Perfect,”

Cass’ heart started racing faster than any horse. One of those voices definitely belonged to Ash.

She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt as she prepared before turning the corner. She was so excited to surprise Ash! The voices had stopped so she assumed his friend had left already. Quoting Ash’s words, ‘perfect’.

Rounding the corner, she froze. 

It was Ash, and he was taller, broader, and _hot damn._ He was drop dead gorgeous. Still with his red hightops, only now bigger ones. Only… he wasn’t alone. 

Instead, his hands rested on the hips of a smaller figure, as he lovingly kissed whoever that was. The others hands in turn rested against Ash’s chest. She swears she saw a tongue slip in that kiss too.

She didn’t know what to feel or what she was feeling. Betrayal? Hurt? Confusion? Denial? Shock? Whatever she was feeling it was consuming her. 

When the two finally broke away she saw it wasn’t even a girl he was kissing, but a boy!

Ash leaned his forehead against the boy’s. 

“I love you Eiji,” He said quietly, almost in aw. 

The other smiled warmly as he pecked Ash’s nose. 

“I love you more,”

Ash chuckled quietly as he shook his head. 

“Not possible sweetheart,” he said as he kissed the boy once more, this time slower. Before long though the boy (Edgey?) pulled back. 

“I have to get to practice Ash,”

“Noooo don’t leave me,” Ash complained and pouted as he secured the boy in his arms to keep him from leaving. 

(Eshee?) laughed, giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away once more. “You big baby, I’ll be seeing you soon at 4:30!” 

Ash pouted as he seemed to contemplate it but still didn’t let go. He then sighed in defeat. “But one more kiss before you go?” 

The boy giggled once more before going back to him. Ash leaned in and closed his eyes, but the boy avoided his lips and kissed his cheek instead. He then slipped away while Ash took in what he had just done. 

Ash looked dramatically betrayed but his cheeks were brightly pink from the action. Such a familiar shade…

“You’ll pay for that later!” 

As the boy laughed and responded with something, Cass turned back around the corner. What was their relationship like for them to not even notice her standing a few meters away watching them?

She leaned back against the lockers there and slid down, sitting on the floor breathing heavily. 

She tried to take in what she was feeling but she didn’t even know what that was. There was only one thing going through her head.

_What the hell?!?!?!_


	2. Our Favorite Snake Arrives at the Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for all the support from just the first chapter and omg yall the love I felt from yalll was so lovely <3<3<3<3 Reading the comments on my works brightens my day and has me gushing wherever I am, no kidding
> 
> Also to clarify something-
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Ash - 16 Junior, skipped a grade (smarts)  
> Eiji - 18 Senior  
> Cass - 17 Junior  
> Yut-lung - 16 Junior, skipped a grade (smarts)  
> Sing - 14 freshman  
> Shorter - 18 Senior
> 
> (and just in case its needed)
> 
> High school ages typically:
> 
> Freshman: 14-15  
> Sophmore: 15-16  
> Junior: 16-17  
> Senior: 17-18
> 
> Ash tutored Eiji when he first moved to America to help him learn enough English to not have to be held back a grade, which is where they sorta fell in love :3
> 
> Also Yut-lung is probably waaaay OOC but ehahhed, idk, it's the way I imgained he'd talk and act if he was raised normally. I tried ti fix this so much and still not completely happy with the end results :/ sorry
> 
> Stay healthy lovely buds~ ~(￣³￣)~

* * *

As Cass heard Ash’s footsteps walking away, her vision blurred.

_When had she started crying?_

She was so busy trying to stop her tears from flowing and trying to process everything that she didn't even hear a new set of footsteps approach her. 

“Oh honey, I wouldn’t sit that way with a skirt like that, unless you want that kind of attention. But if that were the case you're in the wrong hallway, the one most busy is on the East side of the school,”

Cass blushed and fixed the way she was sitting to better cover herself. She kept wiping at her tears as she tried to look up at who was talking to her. 

It was…..a boy? After replaying the voice she had heard from the person in front of her, yes, Cass could confirm it was indeed a boy. A very pretty one at that. 

His long hair was in an elegant loose braid that fell over his shoulder, and he was wearing a flowered white jumpsuit. His face was very feminine with his sleek black eyes and thin eyebrows.

Simply said, this guy was the definition of elegance and beauty. You could tell even by the way he talked and held himself. Unlike Ash who was a more intense and wild sort of beauty. 

“Here darling, you can stare at my face more on the bleachers outside, come, come along now,” the beautiful man said as he reached down to help Cass up. 

Taking his hand, once she was standing, he hooked their arms together as he led them outside. Cass wasn’t sure why she was letting this man drag her away, but she felt she should. For some reason none of her alarms were going off with him, although she was certain at least one should. Thankfully though, this strange man had perked her curiosity enough to make the tears stop. 

Wiping the final tears away from her eyes, she finally asked, “who are you?” The man laughed.

“That’s quite a complicated question dear. People know me by many ways and therefore many names. Some are not as polite or preferable but I’m a Junior, my name is Yut-lung, but my friends call me Yue-lung,”

“Oh, so you're a junior too! You must know Ash well! Please tell me, what happened back there?”

This seemed to perk up Yut-lung’s interest. 

“There, there, I’ll explain once we sit. And I do believe you haven't introduced yourself yet, hm?” 

“Ah yes! I’m Cassandra, but you can just call me Cass, I’m also a Junior,” her cheeks pinked as she realized she was so caught up in Ash that she forgot to even introduce herself.

The bleachers were just up ahead and Cass could see the field towards which the bleachers were facing. She saw people..flying. Or at least that’s what it seemed like. But upon a closer inspection, they were pole vaulting. It truly fascinated Cass, watching people be able to fly over such a tall bar and bend their bodies that way. Once seated, Yut-lung began to explain.

“So yes, I’m a Junior, but I only just turned 16-”

“So you’re like Ash!” 

Cass quickly apologized for interrupting, but Yut-lung still seemed a bit annoyed. He took a deep breath before muttering something about singing(?) before taking a deep breath and going back to that reluctant smile.

“Yes, I also skipped a grade because of my test scores, and _only for those reasons. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,”_ he said in a way that almost seemed poisonous. Cass hoped it wasn’t directed towards her. 

“Rumors love this school. Anyways, yes, I do know Ash very well, but that doesn’t mean we get along. The feeling of hatred is mutual between us. The only reason we tolerate each other is when Eiji and Sing want to meet up,” he said with a huff as he crossed his arms and looked away. It seemed even the mere thought of Ash angered Yut-lung. 

Wait...Edg-Eiji!

“Wait, who is Eiji? Please you have to tell me,” Cass pleaded, as she felt her heart grow heavy once more. 

“That annoyingly sweet child would be Ash’s boyfriend, among other things. You see there in the field, the short one with a tuft of black hair? By the matts? That's him.”

Cass’ eyes casted downwards. She didn’t want to see this Eiji guy. There was only one thing on her mind.

It was true. 

He was dating someone. 

A guy nonetheless.

“...Who is he, ‘among other things’?” She asked after a beat of silence to try and not sell herself out. 

“He’s co-captain of the Pole Vaulting team, a Senior. He’s also in the photography club. Nothing too special about him, but he’s a sweet guy so he’s friends with half the school. Even though he only moved here his Junior year, around the same time I moved here,”

Cass said nothing as thoughts flooded her mind again. She felt something, but she wasn’t sure what it was. Hatred? Betrayal? She wanted to hate Eiji, for being a little _boyfriend stealer,_ but the bigger part of her mind was telling her it was _her_ fault. That she wasted a big part of her life. 

_What was she thinking?_

That the cutest boy in school was really gonna wait for her? She didn’t even try to contact him through her friends while she was away. The more she thought about it, the more it was clear.

Whenever she thought of Ash it was just “cute” and “smart”. The same thing everyone knew about him. Did she really know Ash?? And she had waited faithfully for him. Was she not worth it? Was she-

“Cass!” 

Yut-lung nearly shouted as he shook her shoulders. When she turned to face him, he was blurry, which meant...she was crying again. Great. 

Although this time she didn’t try to conceal it. She let it out her wails. Yut-lung looked terrified, as if he was watching a murder take place rather than a teenage girl bawling her eyes out. Cass would've found it humorous if it weren't her crying.

“H-hey, about you wanting me to explain ‘what happened back there,’ what exactly were you referring to?” He asked, most likely trying to change the topic. 

Cass cleared her tears enough to explain to him the jist of it. If Yut-lung was pretending before, he was too into her story to put up that elegant front now. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth a small ‘o’ as she told her tragic tale. When she finished, he couldn’t even look at her, which sprung some tears back in Cass’ eyes. He was quiet for a bit before he hesitantly spoke.

“...I don’t know what to say..I never knew that,”

Cass gave a dry laugh.

“Yeah..that'd be my fault. I told him to not tell anyone to make it a bigger surprise when I came back. Im such an idiot..”

Yut-lung stayed silent as he looked out towards the field, towards where Eiji was practicing.

“Not that it’ll make you feel better, but I don't think he did it with the intention to hurt you. You should see how he is with Eiji. That idiot is head over heels for him. He loses half his IQ whenever he’s with him. My best bet is that he forgot,” he stated as a matter of factly. But glancing at Cass he did a double take. Poor girl was on the verge of bawling again. 

“S-sorry,” he added as an afterthought, although it sounded a bit awkward and forced. Something told Cass this guy was not the apologetic or sentimental kind. It piqued her interest.

Cass had had enough of crying already, so she wiped her tears and sucked up the rest. 

“It’s ok, I have seen them already, they look really happy together,”

_Don’t cry dont cry dont cry dont cry dont cry dont cry dont-_

“I think...I think you should talk to Ash about it. If you knew him before, you know he’s not a heartless guy, I’m sure he’ll talk it over with you,” Yut-lung said, the faintest tint of blush on his cheeks visible, although he was turned away. “But that’s not coming from me alright?!” he shouted as he whipped his head back to give her a threatening stare. 

Cass chuckled as she tried to not look disgusting wiping the snot from her nose.

“Sure thing, _Yue-lung,”_ she said, a little more calmed. Hearing that made him smile softly, and that’s when Cass realized that his smile probably wasn’t seen by many, it was too soft for a guy like him, and Cass had only just met him.

Cass accidentally sniffed again and Yut-lung’s smile dropped.

“Oh honey, you’ve gone through quite a shock, come here,” Yut-lung said as he opened his arms up, and who was Cass to refuse? 

Although his action only caused her to cry again. _Since when was she such a cry baby??_

She could easily tell herself it's fine, but someone else saying it's not fine basically gives her the right to cry more about. She just couldn’t shake off this feeling of not being good enough, so being the type of person she is, Cass started babbling out all her problems to poor Yue-lung.

“Am I not good enough? What does that _Eiji_ have that I don’t? I got here first! It’s not fair! And stupid Ash...how could he?! But also...how could he not? Eiji...he…” she buried her head in Yue’s shoulder more as he stroked her hair, but his movements seemed a bit stiff. It seemed he was really trying to be compassionate. Cass even felt a little bad. Comforting was definitely not his thing, but he was trying. 

“The more I think of it…” Cass sniffed. “The more I think I’m the only one to blame here. I moved away. I didn’t have a phone. I didn’t try. I didn’t try to get to know him beyond his looks… I’m awful! But no… I..he also liked me! So then.. It’s Eiji, it's all his fault!” She broke out into sobs. She was sure Yut-lung would later murder her once he saw the snot on his clothes but oh well, Cass already feels like dying. 

Suddenly, she felt a rush of anger. All of her senses of guilt or confusion, turned into hatred, all towards one _Eiji._ Focusing her energy on being mad, made her forget about being sad and stopped her tears. _Hopefully for good._

“HMPH HMPH, can I ask what’s going on here?” 

The loud voice startled her and stopped her from glaring holes into the forgotten water bottle on the bleachers floor. She pulled away from Yue-lung and turned to meet a small boy. A freshman no doubt. With his hands on his hips and that angry pout on his face, he even looked adorable.

“Sing! What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be down there! Practicing! Do you want to be kicked off the team already?” Yue-lung whisper shouted at the small boy. He was very much blushing. The boy scoffed. 

“Well it’s kinda hard to fly over a pole when I see _my boyfriend_ hugging _some girl!_ ” The boy shouted before suddenly turning to Cass. “Who the hell are you anyways? Sure you’re pretty, but he’s _taken._ Back off!” He stated before pulling Yue-lung into a possessive hug, in which Yue-lung looked very uncomfortable being crushed by the younger boy. 

“Sing! _Shut the fuck up!”_ Yue-lung looked as if he was trying to not die from the embarrassment. He tried to pull away from this so called Sing, but he only held on tighter, glaring at Cass.

She knows she should probably feel offended, but instead she found it humorous, because of how young and immature the boy is. To think he and Yue-lung are a thing. It would explain why Yue-lung was by the doors leading to the field. 

“She’s going through some shit! I was just trying to be supportive like _you_ told me to be!” Yue-lung continued arguing.

“Oh,” the boy-Sing changed his gaze to Yue-lung as his expression quickly softened, suddenly understanding. A whistle blowing in the distance could be heard, followed by shouting, most likely the coach.

“Aw, you actually listened to me? Aw-babe!” Hearing this made Sing beam, stars in his eyes as he looked at Yue-lung.

“Yes, yes, now go! Before you get kicked off the team idiot!” He said as he pushed Sing away. “And don’t call me that!” He added, catching the pet name. 

“Alright, alright...but first,” Sing said, as he quickly swooped down to steal a chaste kiss from Yue-lung. 

His tomato blush grew as Sing raced down the bleachers, almost tripping several times. Cass couldn’t help but smirk.

“So…”

“Shut. I don’t wanna talk about it, it’s a long story,” he said sternly even as he continued blushing and looked away. “Sorry you had to see and hear that. He’s a fucking idiot I swear,” he muttered the last part underneath his breathe. Cass couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

“But you should go now,” Yue-lung suddenly said more seriously, blush now barely visible. “Practice ends early today, you have about,” he checked his watch, “15 minutes left, talk to Ash before he goes to pick up Eiji, hurry,”

“Oh, right!” Cass nodded in agreement as she stood up, determined. 

“You know how to get to the library right?”

“Yessir!” Cass saluted as she started walking off. “I loved talking to you! Thank you! I really hope to see you again!” 

Yue-lung waved as he shouted back, “you better see me again! Good luck!”

And with that, Cass speed walked to the library. Psh, you really thought she’d run? In _these_ boots??

* * *

She found Ash in the library, reading a book. There were people playing chess around him in the surrounding tables. He looked so beautiful and elegant, untouched, serene. Cass almost didn’t want to interrupt, but it had to be done. She boldly walked up in front of him. It took a good 30 seconds before he even looked up. The complete uninterested look he gave her chipped more at her heart.

“Can I help you?”

_Do NOT cry_

“Do you not remember me?? It’s Cass,” her voice totally did not crack on her name. 

As seemed to think for a second before his face lit up with recognition. Cass almost had hope. 

“...Cass? As in… Cassandra?” She simply nodded, not trusting her voice to break her as she played with her lip. 

“You’ve...bloomed,” Ash said almost awkwardly. He seemed nervous. “So...how can I help you?”

Cass couldn’t believe this. Tears started gathering in her eyes as she said _fuck it_ and cut straight to the chase.

“Ash, please tell me you weren’t kissing that boy. Please tell me you aren’t in a relationship,” Cass’s tears were running down her face now as her voice was once again breaking. “Please tell me you were waiting for me to,”

Thankfully the few other people in the library were more interested in their chess game than watching her breakdown. 

“Ah…” Ash said awkwardly, looking away. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Uh, yeah, I, I am dating him, I did kiss him,” He looked sorry, but also scared, confused even. 

At least he was straightforward with it. 

“Listen Cass, I’m so-”

“-Why?” Cass cut him off. She needed to know, she didn’t want to hear excuses. 

“I- look Cass, now isn’t the best time. I-I met him beginning of sophomore year, and we got really close, it was easy to love him, I…” he contemplated, before suddenly standing, head down. “I have to go,”

“Ash no, wait-”

“I’m sorry Cass,”

And just like that he left the library. 

If Cass was being reasonable, she would admit he seemed very shameful and surprised. The logical part of her knew he was probably trying to escape the place, knowing there was a problem or something. But Cass was mad. Mad at Eiji. Mad at herself. She had just let Ash leave without an explanation. What was she gonna do now?

Then it clicked.

If she couldn’t get to Ash, she’d just have to find Eiji and give _him_ a piece of her mind instead.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing Yut-lung at all but I love him ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Please stay healthy yall lovelies (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Also, next chapter, EVERYTHING WILL BE CLEARED UP NO WORRIES PEEPS ASH IS NOT A JERK I SWEAR, HE'S JUST SOFT FOR EIJI


	3. Believe me darling, the stars were meant for falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass confronts Eiji, but there's a change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, stuff happens and I didnly write at all for a long yime. Im so sorry :'[[[[[[[
> 
> Also this prompt sounded so much better in my head but then I went and wrote it and it kinda sucks so if any of yall wanna go ahead and write your own version of this prompt pls do. I'd love to read another take on it cuase I didnt like mine lmao

* * *

Monday morning was hell. 

Actually, so was Saturday and Sunday. All day long Cass’s mind was plagued with Ash and _Eiji_.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how happy Ash looked to have him in his arms. How softly Eiji had looked up at Ash. How they seemed to be in their own world, not a care for others. She hated how she felt she’d never be able to replace Eiji, even though it was _Eiji_ who replaced _her._

At least, she thinks so. 

She can’t help but think back to when she first has a crush on Ash. It was his burning green eyes and gorgeous blonde hair that attracted her to him. All the girls were already talking about him too, and she could see why. He was handsome, and he was also rumoured to be the smartest in the school. Crazy stuff for freshmen.

It felt like a movie. Ash was the popular boy in school and every girl liked him. Now, Cass knew she was pretty. She wasn’t afraid to admit that but, not even she thought Ash would ever like her back. 

Thinking back to it now, she used to be so thankful for her beauty and nice features, it made her gain attention and made a lot of people like her, but nowadays it only brought her trouble and unwanted attention from the boys. Oh shoot she was back to thinking about herself. 

Ash, this was about him, or not him, Cass wasn’t sure anymore. Part of her felt she knew that was the problem all along. 

_Do you even like Ash? Could you give him the same love he gets from Eiji?_

Cass shook her head and kept walking to school. This wasn’t her fault, no, it was Eiji’s. She's the victim here, Eiji is the bad guy. 

_But what about Ash? Isn’t he the bad one for moving on? He doesn’t like you, he-_

“Stop!”

Great. Now people were giving her weird stares. She probably shouldn't have shouted that but she needed to shut her mind up somehow. She quickly made it to school and tried to make her way around the school day without letting her thoughts consume her.

According to her friends, Eiji did not have practice today and Ash had Chess club, so it was perfect. It was a little too convenient, like something out of a story, but Cass decided to ignore it and continued on with her weakly thought out plan. At many times throughout the day, she felt like backing out. 

_It’s not like he knows me, what if Eiji is innocent? What if I’m the crazy one? What if Eiji was set up by Ash? What if he’s the bigger victim than I am? No, we had decided, Eiji is guilty. Who’s the real victim here? Certainly not the one in a relationship with the one and only Ash Lynx. Hmph._

Alright, so Cass decided she was crazy. She was having debates with herself. Yet, the second she saw the japanese boy at his locker, something came over her. It was blind anger. Suddenly everything Eiji did was an insult to her. Him waving bye to a classmate with a smile on his face felt like he was mocking her. Putting his bag in his locker was basically screaming at her, _I have Ash and you don’t._

A small teeny voice was saying, _you’re being irrational, you’re_ _better than this,_ but it was drowned out by her blind anger towards the japanese boy.

She walked over hurriedly, before anyone else tried to talk to him. He was still getting stuff in his locker, so she made sure to announce her approach. 

“Eiji!” She probably horribly butchered his name but it got his attention regardless. He turned around, and upon noticing Cass he offered a small confused smile. 

“Hello? I’m sorry but I do not think we have met…?”

_Damn this boy for being so cute and polite. Wait, nonononono_

Cass gripped his arm, so tightly that the boy winced. A frown overcame him as he looked up at her, confusion also visible. 

“We need to talk,”

Before he could answer, she shut his locker and dragged him outside to the side of the school. Not many people passed there and the exit was near his locker. A bit too coincidental but Cass was too salty to care. Once outside, Eiji harshly got his arm out of her grip.

“I do not believe you know me or have a reason to handle me that way,” he said with an angry face, his voice firm. Cass didn’t expect him to act so tough or stand up for himself at all. But then again, he’d have to have something to him if he was dating Ash. Right, Ash.

“Now if you excuse me, I have to go-”

“It’s about Ash!” Cass quickly interrupted. Suddenly, Eiji’s look was no longer annoyed, it was defensive, protective almost. He stood up taller and was unwavering as he stared her down.

“What about Ash? What do you want from him?”

His cold voice almost made Cass retreat, but _no, she had to get rid of him._ But how? What could she say to get him away from Ash? Could she really break them up? _Would she go that far?_

“Well he, Ash, you see, he-” Well shit Cass didn’t really plan this out. Might as well go big, it’s too late to go home. 

“Ash loves _me_! He loved me first and he’s supposed to be with me now. You took my place! But I’m back now, so I want my place next to Ash back too! You were just a-a, a placeholder for me!”

Cass couldn’t read the look on Eiji’s face but he didn’t look sad or heart broken like Cass expected. Well, she’s not done yet. 

“You really think he loves you? Cause he doesn’t,” _Who are you kidding, you saw the way Ash looked at him._ “He told me himself that he sees you as a joke!” _You barely spoke to him, you liar._ “You could never love him like I do!” Oh shit was her voice cracking? “He doesn’t care about- about- he doesn’t care-” Her voice was breaking down by the second. “He doesn’t care… about _me_ ...,” she finally choked out, letting the tears flow out freely, _once again._

She brought her hands up to cover her face, embarrassed to cry in front of Eiji, but realizing he had yet to speak, she looked up at him. Looks like the only one crying was her. How pathetic. She hated the look Eiji had on his face. He was looking at her with pity. _Fucking pity. Did none of that affect him?_

Seeing how Eiji looked unfazed and _she_ was the one in tears, made her cry more. 

“Are you ok?” Eiji finally spoke. 

“Do I fucking look ok?!” Cass still managed to bark out, although she did feel a bit bad for yelling at him like that. Especially since he asked if she was ok. 

“Here, come sit, let’s talk,” Eiji says, putting a hand on Cass’s shoulder, and this time she doesn’t have the heart to push him away so she complies.

Once they’re sitting, Cass once again spills out her story, and she kinda feels like she’s getting repetitive and boring. When she’s done she wipes her face and glares at the bush in front of her. She can’t bring herself to meet Eiji’s big brown eyes.

“Well, I know it may not make you feel better now, but I know Ash did not mean to hurt you. Ash isn’t that type of person. He never told me of this, but I trust him with my life, so I am sure he has a reason for it. I am also sorry you had to walk in on us in the hallway,” 

“Everyone keeps saying that, ‘Ash didn’t mean it’” Cass mimicked. She was tired of this all. She just wanted to go dig herself into a hole but she was here instead, getting nowhere. 

“As much as I want to help you, the only one you can settle this with is Ash,”

Cass said nothing in return. It was true, but it didn’t look like Ash wanted to talk to her anytime soon. At this point, she regrets ever looking for Ash. But actually, she was still curious about something. 

“Did...none of the stuff I say upset you? I said some pretty mean stuff, and..I’m sorry for that…” She looked over at Eiji, and was surprised to see him with a smile. 

“Well, I’d like to think that I know Ash better than anyone. He’s shown me countless times before that he loves me. We promised forever. Besides, I didn’t know you, so why would I take _your_ word for it?”

Well he had a point.

“...Are you mad at me for saying that stuff?”

“Well it’s not like I am happy about it, but I understand that you were upset. We as human beings tend to say mean stuff when we are upset. And as I said, I knew it was not true,” Before Cass could ask anything else, she heard panting as quick footsteps approached them.

“Eiji! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Why are you here? You scared me, I th-” Upon realizing Eiji was with Cass, Ash quickly paled and became quiet. “Actually, I have to meet up with Shorter, I’ll go now-”

“Ash,” Eiji said with a hint of warning in his voice, that made Ash stop in his tracks, a cold sweat visibly going down his face. 

“Ash, I think you deserve this poor girl some answers and a good conversation explaining yourself. How could you do that? Looks like someone wants natto for lunch for not even bothering to tell me this hm?”

Ash cursed under his breath and turned back to face them. Eiji stood up and walked up to Ash, all Cass would do was stare.

“Please, sort this out with her, I know you are perfectly capable of doing so,” Eiji smiled at him, then got on his toes to give Ash a quick peck on the lips, which made Ash’s cheeks blossom in pink color. “I’ll let you two talk, when you are done, come find me at the park yes?”

Ash nodded helplessly, giving Eiji real big puppy eyes. Cass wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or not. Eiji gave Ash one last kiss on the cheek before leaving them alone again. 

Cass fidgeted nervously as Ash went to sit next to her, sighing heavily, as if Eiji kissing Ash in front of her didn’t hurt enough. They were silent for a couple of minutes, tension and awkwardness heavy between them. Ash was the first one to speak up. Clearing his throat he began.

“Listen, I’m sorry, to be honest, I didn’t forget our promise,”

At this Cass looked up at Ash, but he was only looking forward, not meeting her eyes. Was it even ok to have a bit of hope in her? Cass wasn’t sure what to feel. She was finally getting her answer, but now she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear it. Ash continued.

“I didn’t forget it, but I wanted to. I didn’t want to feel guilty all the time I spent with Eiji. And keep in mind my explanation is gonna be sappy as fuck but you asked for it,” Ash said while pouting his blush away, turning to avoid Cass seeing it, but it was too late. For some reason, Cass couldn’t help but smile. 

"Well then, don't leave any parts out," Cass said softly. She felt something in her changing. She wasn't really sure what though. 

Upon hearing her reply Ash looked a bit surprised, but then let out a sigh and faced forward again, blush deepening in color without him even saying anything yet. 

"I really did intend to keep our promise. You were all I could think about the rest of the school year. And then suddenly the next year there was a transfer student," Ash smiled and Cass felt her cheeks warm up. She couldn't help that Ash was beautiful ok? Especially when smiling. 

"His english was so broken, he was gonna get held back for it, but then a teacher of mine suggested I tutor him and save him some troubles. I agreed and that's how we met. The more I spent time with him the more I felt… guilty? I guess? Cause.." Ash stopped a bit, chewing his lip, his face very red. Cass smiled, even if she felt a little jealous over Eiji at the moment. 

"You can continue, it's ok," Ash spared a quick glance at her before continuing.

"I was falling in love with him. By the time I realized that, I had forgotten, that I had forgotten you. Once I remembered I felt bad anytime we flirted or hung out a little more than we needed to and-" Ash stopped, contemplating, and then let out another big sigh and shook his head. 

"Listen, I wont get into details but, I told myself it was a silly promise. I told myself you weren't coming back anyways, so it was ok for me to fall in love with Eiji and make a move on him. It just made it easy to forget," 

After Ash finished there was silence. It got awkward quickly, to the point where Ash started to fidget. Finally Cass spoke up again. 

"I get it," she said quietly. "I mean, not really but, it’s ok, I’ll...I’ll leave you guys alone I guess, if I was bothering you guys at all, I-I don’t know, I just-” Cass huffed and turned her head to the side. She didn’t know what to say. This whole scenario was so awkward. 

“Look, don’t be mad at Eiji, he didn’t know, and he is so sweet, it’s my fault for not telling him about you. I didn’t think he’d ever meet you,” Ash explained. 

“It’s ok, I sort of understand. You two seem to love each other very much,” Cass smiled at him. Ash again looked surprised, but then smiled back, and woo boy, Cass should look away now before she does something stupid with Ash’s pretty face in front of her. 

“We do,” 

Cass may not be happy, but she understands now. She couldn’t even compete. What they had was beyond her league. Beyond anything she could've ever given Ash. She was happy for them. She really was. It’d just take some time to get used to. 

“Well,” she said, standing up and dusting her pants off. “You should go to him, he’s waiting no?” 

“Um, yeah. I'll do that.... Talk to you later Cass."

"See ya," Cass said as Ash stood up and left with a small smile and wave.

And welp. Did they _really t_ alk it through and fix things? No. But they're only teenagers. Were they supposed to have a heart to heart talk on a promise two 14 year olds made? Maybe? But they didn't. And Cass was happy with that. Looking back at it all it was kinda stupid. 

Cass laughed. This will definitely be a story to tell. She feels like she's supposed to be sad and feel like she wasted two years of her life, but it's all sorta funny to her now. This isn't something to get depressed over. 

Does it kinda suck? Yeah. But she's a big girl, and she'll get over it. Not dating Ash isnt the end of the world. She was raised better than to focus her whole mental state on a guy. Probably anyways.

But there _was_ that cute football player...Zach was it?

Well, time to get over some temporary sadness in her life and see all the good things in life that she should be grateful for. It's been a while since she's appreciated what she has.

This whole thing became a bigger deal than it should've have been, and Ash and her silently agreed it's a thing of the past not to be discussed. And Cass is ok with that. 

Taking a deep breathe, she started walking in the general direction of the super market. This girl was feeling a bit down, but she likes to think she's an optimist. 

So she's boutta go buy ingredients to bake some apology/friendship cookies.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I sorta forced my overthinking habits into Cass hahahah  
> Also ive decided to add one more chaptwr on eiji and ash's POV  
> sorru
> 
> ALSO: if yall didn't like how I ended it or want to know why I decided to end things with Cass the way I did. Pls tell me, and I'll give my reasoning on it cuase i feel it's not clear in the actual text, anyways see yall soon.Hopefully. .

**Author's Note:**

> This ended so roughly and this whole thing sucked and I lost motivation due to rona and uh yeah, sorry yall thanks for reading though luvs <33


End file.
